The Note
by Stories foreva
Summary: Sirius Black enjoys teasing Lily Evans. Everyone knows it. What happens when this teasing extends into a note, that a certain James Potter finds? How will Lily react? JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

James wasn't surprised to see Lily curled up in the couch in the Head Dorm, a book cradled in her arms and her long red hair framed her face. He also wasn't surprised that she had an inquisitive look on her face, as she always did when reading. She even was biting her lip, a habit she observed for a very good book. The fire crackled and James quietly walked over to the window. The moon wasn't quite full yet, but it soon would be. It's beautiful light streamed through the window, but James couldn't help but feel displeased at it. Soon it would form a circle, and he certainly wouldn't be feeling as good as he did now. Neither would Remus, for that matter. He turned to look at Lily again, and she hasn't moved from her position. He hasn't expected her to. He walked quietly over to the desk in the corner, and he quietly sifted through the pieces of parchment lying atop the desk. The first few were patrol schedules, and James smiled at the memory.

* * *

"Potter, focus!" James ran his hand through his hair and turned away from the window. "Fine fine. What day are we on?"

"Tuesday." Lily answered dryly, tapping her quill on the parchment. "We've been here and hour and have only finished two days!"

"Only an hour?" James groaned. "Two days?"

Lily shook her head. "Please don't make this hardest than it has to be. How about this, you take Tuesday and Wednesday, while I take the rest?"

"But that makes you do three days! I'll take the first three, you can take the last two."

"But..."

" I promise I will have it done. "There was a finality in James's voice that made Lily nod. Ten minutes later, James was levitating his handy work around the room, and he didn't stop until Lily looked up, leaned over and slapped him with a pillow. "Stupid arrogant git." Lily mumbled affectionately, and James simply grinned.

* * *

James shook his head and out the schedules to the side and then he looked confused at the parchment lying before his eyes.  
**Lily..Lily!**

_What Black?_

**I'm booooorrrreddd.**

_ And why do I care?_

**Because you do. I know you do.**

_ Um, no, I don't._

** You're smirking! You wound me...**

Padfoot, why are you bothering Lily now?

** Remus, my good friend! Lily has cut me open with her words, I am..**

Jeesh Padfoot, how long will this go on?

** Dying before your very eyes! Oh, the pain! My blood is everywhere, tainting your clothes...I am far too young to die! Help me Lily! Moony!**

_ Oh my._

Overly dramatic there, Paddy?

** DON'T CALL ME PADDY!**

_Touched a nerve there, Remus._

I think I did. Calm down Paddy.

_Is he okay?_

Oh he will be. Sadly.

_ Lovely friend you are, Remus._

He's speechless, I believe.

_ Hmmm, that's not something you see every day._

** Moony, Lily, I have decided to forgive you. You should be grateful.**

And he speaks! 

_Oh dear._

Lily, have you seen James?

_Why would I know where James is?_

**Because you wuv him!**

_ Sirius Black, I most certainly do not!_

** Lily Flower is blushing!**

_ Sirius Black, if you value your manhood at all, you will BE QUIET_

Oh there is James!  
"James?" James spun around. Lily was looking at him, her book discarded on the couch and her emerald eyes watching with a cautious expression.

"Oh, hi Lily!" James's voice was much higher than normal, merlin, did he just squeak at the end of that sentence?

"What are you looking at?"

"Just some notes."

Lily held out her hand, and he nervously handed her the note. She scowled as she read it, before turning and crumpling up the note. Tossing it into the garbage, she glared at James and then stomped up to her dorm.

* * *

The morning light woke James much earlier then usual on a Saturday. He had canceled Quidditch practice, instead postponing it for Monday, after all the classes were over. Not only that, but there was much excitement when it came to the Hogsmeade visit that was scheduled. Especially since this would be the second to last Hogsmeade visit before the Hogwart's annual dance.

With a sigh, he swung his legs over the bed and rested them on the ground. After the disaster that was last night, he was certainly not looking forward to a confrontation with the red head. It sounded like assured chaos to him.

After changing, he grabbed his broom and hurried out of the Head Dorm. A little bit of thinking was in order.

* * *

James was long gone by the time Lily woke up; and she knew it too. After trailing up to his dorm and finding no one, she had spotted the place where his broom was supposed to be.

She knew she had to talk to him about the note eventually, but how she had no idea. How do you tell someone that you have told you hated that now you might have...more romantic feelings for them? Lily could get O's in every class(except Divination, but that class was a load of bull anyway), but she couldn't figure out how to tell a boy she liked him.

Pathetic. She had never had a problem before with telling guys how she felt. She had been the one to ask out Tayden Unus, the one to tell how much she really liked Fred Hollowen, but when it came to James Potter, she was just like everyone else now days, worried and afraid.

Maybe a little bit of thinking would do her some good.

Lily had long found that the best way for her to think in Hogwarts is to wander the less used corridors. Unfortunately, only after she had been walking for two minutes she heard her name being called.

Sirius's grey eyes had a tint of worry in them as he caught up to her. "What happened between you and James?"

"Who says something happened between me and James?"

Sirius gave her a stern look. "He's out thinking, you are out thinking, it is pretty obvious that you had some type of fight last night or something of the sort."

"It's your fault." Lily muttered, walking a little faster. Sirius easily adjusted his gait so he was still side by side with her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lily stopped suddenly and poked him in the ribs. "You're the one that sent that stupid note!"

A look of understanding crossed his face. "Lily, maybe you should just tell him."

"I can't!" A tear blazed down her cheek, and she wiped it away with her hand.

"Lily, you admitted to me right after that you felt something towards him, and it has been weeks! He deserves to know."  
"I had my time! Last year, when he still liked me! Sirius, there is no way that he like me anymore."

Sirius's eyes flashed. "Is that what you think? That after all the years he just stopped loving you?"

"He never..."

"Don't you dare say he never loved you."

"He..."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"He doesn't Sirius!"

Sirius pointed his index finger at her. "How would you know? Did you listen to him moan about you after yet another rejection from the famous Lily Evans, did you see the pain in your best friend's eyes when he realized that Lily Evans might never love him back, did you see the joy that overwhelmed him when he became Head Boy and the Head Girl was actually being nice to him? Did you?"

A train of tears was flowing down Lily's cheek, and she shook her head."No, but.."  
"Lily, this time you might have to make this right. He isn't going to take the first step anymore, he's too scared that you will reject him. Go."

Lily studied him, before nodding and beginning to run through the corridors. If she had been in her right mind, she might have been most embarrassed that she accidentally ran into Professor Flitwick.

"Ms. Evans!"

"Sorry professor!" She didn't stop running until she reached the quidditch field, and as she watched the raven haired Marauder soaring through the skies.

"James!"

He apparently didn't hear her, and she took a deep breath. "JAMES!"

He jumped slightly on his broom, but he soon recovered and he turned the broom so that he could see where the yelling was coming from. When he found her, she saw him mouth her name before flying forwards towards her, and she couldn't help but laugh when he came to an unsteady landing.

"Merlin, Lily, have you been crying?" He dropped the broom as he hurried towards her, and she lifted a hand to her cheek.

"It seems so. James, I.." Words failed her, and instead she stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips to his. Her arms circled his neck, and she felt his body stiffen in surprise at first, but then he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her back.

"I love you." He murmured, and she smiled as she ducked her head into his chest."

"I love you too."  
She could feel his grin broaden, and he took a shaky breath. "Wow. So Lily, want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I could use some butterbeer."  
Lily laughed quietly. "I would love to."

* * *

**And that is that! This story is pretty much finished, but I might do a little bit of an epilogue just for fun.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling, what would I be doing here?**


	2. Epilogue

The Potter's nice cottage in Godric's Hallow was full of merriment, fitting the season perfectly. It was the first Christmas after Hogwarts, and the first Christmas as a married couple for James and Lily Potter.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat in the newlywed's living room, both holding a glass of butterbeer.

"James! Lily!" Sirius hollered, and Remus rolled his eyes,leaned over, and smacked his friend's arm.

They heard laughter from the kitchen, and soon the two appeared.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked, eyebrow raised.

James shrugged. "I never got an answer from him."

Lily glanced at the two before shaking her head sadly. She then sat down on the loveseat, James soon sitting beside her. Remus was relaxing on one side of their couch, while Sirius sat on the other. Lily observed the empty spot between them with interest. "Where's Lena, Sirius?"

"She's running late. Refused to let me stay and wait for her, something about that it was important for at least one of us to get here on time." Sirius was wearing a bewildered expression.

Lena was Sirius's long term girlfriend; she had been one of the girls that had completely ignored the grey eyed marauder all during her years through Hogwarts, well until Sirius had pleaded with the Ravenclaw for a dance at the Hogwarts danced and she had reluctantly agreed.

Remus shook his head at his friend when they heard a pop from the kitchen. Lily rose to her feet instantly. "Lena!"

James watched her go with a smile, and Sirius slapped his friend's leg. "You're married to her now, Prongs, you don't need to get so doe eyed."

Remus snorted. "Like you can talk."

Sirius had a look on his face, the one that made it appear like he was offended. "I do not get doe eyed."

"Really?"

Sirius jumped and turned swiftly to see his girlfriend giving him a cool look.

"Busted." Remus coughed, getting up and instead walking over to the wall and studying one of the frames on it immensely.

"Lena!" Sirius was definitely nervous, he even stood up and walked slowly towards her, his hand resting on the spot where his wand hung.

Her blue eyes trailed over him, before they settled coldly on his face. "Care to explain?"

Sirius looked quickly between James, who was hiding laughter behind his fist, and Lena. After seeing that no help would be granted, he ran his hand through his hair. "I love you, Lena. You know that."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I do?"

Sirius made a step towards her and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her softly, before leaning forwards to whisper something in her ear. She nodded, before turning and sitting down on the couch.

"What are you looking at over there, Moony?"

Remus turned around slowly. "James, why is the note that Lily, Sirius, and myself wrote on the wall?"

James smirked before getting up and joining his wife in the kitchen, and Lena curiously joined Remus at the wall. The paper had lines in it, as if it had been crumpled up and then unfolded and placed behind the glass of the frame.

"Sirius, do you know about this?" Lena asked her boyfriend softly, and Sirius smiled a secretive smile.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I will tell you." With that, he turned and entered the kitchen, leaving the two to study the note curiously.

* * *

**So that is pretty much it. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Disclaimer: Everything but Lena is J.K Rowling's.**


End file.
